


A Dash of Dirty

by anyothergirl415



Series: A Dash of C2 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian figures calling a sex line is better than picking up random strangers for one night stands. And possibly hotter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dash of Dirty

There was nothing easy about being the youngest lawyer in a practice full of elderly men who were nothing, if not judgmental. No matter how they felt about Christian however, he was on the fast track to making partner and it was his intention to keep it that way. Which was why his entire life was dedicated to his career, to his future, and why another Friday night found him alone at home, staring bleary eyed down at the case file before him.

Once upon a time Christian used to date, he was pretty sure, maybe back in his freshman year of University or something.

Now though, Christian hardly had time for grocery shopping, let alone dating, and mostly it didn’t bother him. Except the physical urges, that he could never escape, and the truth of the matter that his hand alone just wasn’t cutting it anymore.

Christian’s eyes slid to the phone and the pad of paper just beside it, then snapped back to his case file. Going to clubs was complicated, Christian wasn’t young enough for that anymore, and one night stands were just… juvenile. Or maybe he simply felt the _like_ work required more effort than he was willing to giving out. It might be somewhat related to Christian’s worry that no one would be interested, but he wouldn’t admit to that.

This was the reason behind the phone number waiting on his notepad. It’d been there for weeks, taunting him, and Christian wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to resist. Christian was pretty well experienced; he’d been with enough guys, done enough things. But there was still something about _this_ that came with the twinge of dirty and wrong.

At least, he was pretty sure it wasn’t illegal.

Pretty sure.

 _The defendant was driving approximately thirty miles per hour when she approached Wilford Ave and Twenty Second Street. The light remained green as she progressed through the intersection…_

Christian head bobbed and he jerked up right, blowing out a low and shaky breath. One of the worst things about being bottom of the partner ladder? Nearly every case was dull and mind numbingly boring. Unless the firm got contracted from some big murder case or something and he was allowed to sit third bench. Since that had only happened once in the five years Christian had been working at Harrison, Jacobs, Sanders and Roy, Christian was pretty impressed he hadn’t gone insane yet.

For the countless time that night – and the many nights previous – Christian’s gaze slid to the number and the phone. This time, however, he slowly reached out and let his fingers rest on top of the pad.

So what if he called a sex line?

He had a private bank account, he didn’t live with anyone who could overhear, and porn just wasn’t doing it for him recently. He needed a voice, some moans, and well, probably physical touch but that still wasn’t so easy. This came without strings or nasty complications or a person he’d have to awkwardly kick out of bed come sunrise.

Plus, these guys were paid for this, it was their _job_ and it was certainly better than picking up a prostitute.

It had to be.

When Christian sighed once more it was with an air of resignation that he was mostly okay with. One time of caving, just to get the urge out, then he’d move on from the idea. Chances were he wouldn’t even like it.

After he’d dialed and pressed the phone to his ear, Christian sat back, fully expecting an automated system to pick up after a couple of rings. Instead, a man answered, his voice flat and nearly monotone. “Good evening, may I direct your call toward a man or a woman?”

It should be noted that Christian was _not_ a chicken, he had faced down a lot of people in his life and he held his own at the law firm even when others tried to intimidate him. This question though, laid out so simple and blunt, nearly had him hanging up. He thought companies like this should be advanced enough by now to have an automated system for everything but the actual sex talk thing. Apparently Christian held high expectations and very little hope of them being met.

“A man,” he finally said because, whether he hung up now or not, he’d likely give in and call the next day anyway. Best to get it over with.

“Alright sir, and just to make you aware the first ten minutes are charged at thirty cents a minute. Everything beyond that is fifty cents a minute. I shall transfer your line in a moment where you will be prompted to enter a credit card number, once the transaction is cleared you will be patched through to your operator, do you have any questions at this time?”

Christian kind of wanted to smack himself at the way he was already reaching out for his wallet, pulling out his Visa. He should just hang up. Really. “No questions, thank you.” Thanking the man helping him get a phone sex operator? Christian was blaming that on always being a diplomat.

“Of course. Have a nice evening, sir.”

The line clicked a moment later and the automated voice Christian had been expecting finally came on the line. He felt the cool twist of guilt and anticipation crawl through him as he keyed in his card number, listening to the confirmation play back.

Once more the line was clicking and there were only two more rings before an answer. “Hi there, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

There was just the slightest rasp to the man’s otherwise cheerful voice. He didn’t speak loud or overly perky like some telemarketers – but then, Christian supposed this man wasn’t really a telemarketer at all. Instead the words were soft and warm, like they were already curled up together in bed, speaking between the brush and pass of lips.

Christian felt ridiculous that his skin was already getting warm. “My name is Chris. And you?”

“Chad,” the man said through a soft chuckle then hummed, the noise sliding down Christian’s spine like a trail of finger tips. “Chris, short for Christopher?”

“Short for Christian.” Quite possibly Christian shouldn’t find it so easy to answer any type of personal question but well, he did want to enjoy himself. He had to stop over analyzing every moment or the whole purpose of the phone call would be null and void.

“Mm, Christian, I like that. So honey, what can I do for you tonight?” There was almost a laugh with Chad’s words and Christian wondered what the man had assumed about him already.

Christian smiled softly and ran his fingers over the desk edge, glancing at the clock. He didn’t care about the passing time, he could afford it, but it was something to keep him mildly grounded at least. “You can start by not calling me honey.”

“Ah, big and burly type huh? Okay, no pet names I promise. Of course, you can call me anything you’d like.” Apparently this Chad fellow got a kick out of his job. Christian suspected that was probably essential to keep from freaking out about his chosen profession.

“I think I’ll stick with Chad, never been big on pet names.” It could have been a normal conversation, if Christian wasn’t paying and if Chad was someone Christian knew on an intimate level or something. “Do you uh, get a lot of calls?”

“Well, you know, it is my job.” Chad laughed and Christian tried to draw up a mental image, imagine the man lying back on his bed, stroking a hand through his hair. Or something. “I’m gonna take a stab in the dark and say it’s your first time.”

Christian smiled down at his desk, finger sliding along the smooth wood as he flicked the file closed. “Must be painfully obvious. I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go.”

“Don’t fret it. Get a lot of first timers honestly. So just relax and enjoy it. I can do all the talking if you want, or I don’t have to use a lot of words, if you’d just like to listen to my getting myself off. It tends to vary per person.”

At first the options felt like too many and Christian simply listened to Chad breathe. The man didn’t seem to mind the silence, even quickened his breath just slightly. Christian swallowed a moan and slowly palmed over the hardening bulge in his dress pants. Breathing was not normally enough to get Christian going; clearly he was worse off for human interaction than he thought.

“Tell me what you look like,” he murmured once he’d found his voice, the heel of his palm rolling slow and languid over his crotch.

“Descriptions, I like them too. Let’s see, I’m tall, over six feet. I’ve got blonde hair. Kind of pale skin, I need a tan honestly. And blue eyes, bright blue I suppose. I work out, so if your hand were running down my chest you’d be able to curve over every muscle. As for my cock, let’s just say I’d fit perfectly into the palm of your hand, and slide right into your mouth if you’re into that kind of thing.”

Christian swallowed thickly once more and pushed out of his chair, slowly walking through his living room and down the hall to his bedroom. “Yeah, I’m into that kind of thing. And if I sucked your cock down my throat? What kind of pretty noises would I hear?”

The moan that slipped across the line sounded far too real for Chad to simply be faking it. Christian idly wondered if the man actually got turned on by this, the dirtiness of it, the way he was so clearly wanted without being an official whore. Christian shuddered softly as he slid along the wall.

“I have a feeling you’d be louder than that,” Christian murmured, his hand slipping under his waistline, forearm pushing at cotton until he was stepping out of his pants and briefs. “This turn you on Chad? You get hot getting random strangers off?”

The fact that Chad simply moaned once more told Christian all he needed to know. Chad didn’t even pretend to protest, his words falling out in a breathless laugh moments later. “Yeah Christian, it gets me hot. Love knowing I can affect people, make ‘em crazy. You got your hand on your rock hard cock?”

Christian dropped down onto the foot of his bed and moaned, fingers curling over his aching flesh. Chad’s voice was like warm honey trailing down his spine, already Christian couldn’t get enough. “Fuck, yeah. Want you spread out beneath me, gonna let me pound your ass Chad? Bet you’d beg pretty for that too.”

“Jesus,” Chad hissed, the word hitching with a sharp inhale. “What if I don’t bottom? What if I wanted to take your ass instead?”

A throaty laugh escaped Christian as he shuffled back, setting the phone down long enough to tug off his shirt and throw it across the room. When he’d fallen back onto his pillow he reclaimed the phone, pressing it to his ear and listening to the shaky breaths of Chad through the line. “Don’t think I’d let ya. But if I had to fight to get you spread for me I would. Could pin you up against the wall, fuckin’ hold you there while I slid down your body. Then I’d tongue your puckered little hole until you were pleading for more; get ya to stop thinkin’ about being anything but a needy bottom.”

“Holy shit,” Chad moaned. His words were deep and drawn out.

Christian closed his eyes and imagined Chad moving up into his hand. Maybe he was even fingering himself, spurred on by Christian’s words.

This shouldn’t be as mind numbingly hot as it was.

“Chad? Want you to do something for me.” Christian was nearly breathless, his fingers too teasingly soft over the burning flesh of his cock. His body was begging for attention but Christian wanted to make the most of this, just in case if never happened again.

“Anything Christian, you name it.” There was absolute truth in Chad’s words and Christian chose to pretend it was just because it was him, not because it was his _job_.

Swallowing thickly Christian closed his eyes and tried to imagine Chad was there. God he missed physical touch, missed kissing. “Imagine you were here.”

“Already am,” Chad whispered, his voice thick with desire. “Got my fingers slick with lube, sliding them slowly up in me because I know you’d tease me; drive me crazy with each slow thrust up. God I want you in me.”

Christian shuddered with the swell of desire, his hips stuttering up into the tight heat of his hand. It wasn’t nearly enough. “Fuck I want you, don’t even know you and I want to bury my cock deep up in you.”

“My voice driving you crazy huh?” Chad murmured but his voice sounded just as wrecked as Christian felt. “M’nice and tight for you. And you know what? Would only want you using two fingers to stretch me open, so I’d feel every inch of you slide up in me. Like the pain with the pleasure. Would you do that for me?”

“Fuck yes,” Christian growled and tightened his fist, twisting slowly to drag the full length of himself. He’d give anything to have Chad there with him, and yes, it was _Chad_ he wanted. This entire thing was insane, Christian didn’t care. “Jesus the way you sound, you really do have your fingers in you huh? You strokin’ over that sweet spot?”

“Yes. God yes, Christian.” Chad was panting, the faint squeak of a mattress sounding in the background as if Chad was thrusting back into his fingers. “Damn you’ve got the best voice. Tell me what you look like, bet you’re gorgeous.”

Christian huffed a laugh, his voice shaking with his arousal. “Pretty tall, built. Got long, dark hair, down to my shoulders. I’ve got smooth skin, bit of a tan. M’sure what you really want to know is how thick my cock is. God I’d make you so full Chad, you’d feel me for days, every time you moved. Anything else you wanna know?”

“Works for me,” Chad moaned, the squeaking on the bed picking up speed. “God m’gettin’ close already. Tell me I’m getting you just as hot.”

That was the understatement of the year. Christian had never been so turned on by a voice alone. Hell, he only had the vaguest description of what the man looked like, he couldn’t even be sure Chad was someone he’d be attracted to. But it wasn’t much of an issue; he could close his eyes or keep them in the dark.

About the moment Christian realized he was imaging them hooking up, for real with no phone or payment, Christian shook his head of any sane thought – or insane thought – and squeezed his fingers tighter. “Yeah, real close. Would you ride me? Fuck yourself on my cock?”

“Jesus, yeah. I’d ride your body like a fuckin’ wave,” Chad moaned once more. Then the squeaking of the bed abruptly drew to a halt and a noise almost like a growl of Christian’s name fell from Chad’s lips.

Christian had never heard his name quite like that before and half a dozen quick strokes along his cock had his body tensing up and jerking with the wave of his release. It was one of those orgasms that made Christian’s entire mind spine. Pleasure burned hot and sharp through him, causing his skin to prickle, his vision to temporarily blur.

Eventually Chad’s harsh breathing worked its way through the daze of his mind as he milked the last of his release from his system. He sank back onto the mattress, his body more relaxed and pleased then he’d felt in so very long. This was exactly what he’d needed, why had he waited so long?

“God that was good,” Chad mumbled, a soft laugh following his words. “You sure know how to get to a guy.”

“You’re just saying that because you have to.” Christian’s lips twitched in a smile as he half rolled a moment later and grabbed the edge of the blanket to clean himself off.

It was quiet for a moment before Chad cleared his throat. “No, Christian, I don’t. No one tells me what I have to say, especially not after I’ve done my job and got you off.”

The smile on Christian’s lips slid away and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry Chad; I didn’t mean that to sound-”

“Hey man, it’s cool. I know what I do; I’m not offended or shit.” Chad half laughed but there was none of that soft joy that Christian had heard before.

Christian was still frowning and his shoulders rolled back. “You gay?”

“No I just stick my fingers up my ass for the hell of it.”

“Well I wasn’t sure if you always…” Christian cringed. This wasn’t going so well. “Look, I’m trying to find out if you’d ever been interested in, you know, more than talking.”

“I’m not a hooker,” Chad murmured, his voice defensive.

Christian groaned and shook his head. “I want to meet you, for, fine- fucking forget it.”

“Wait.” Chad’s voice kept him from hanging up and Christian slowly lifted the phone to his ear once more. “Christian? You… you really want to meet me? Why?”

Finally the hint of a smile returned to Christian’s lips and he dropped back on the bed. “Because I just had the best fucking orgasm of my life. And I think you mentioned something about riding me like a wave, really want to see how that looks. I’m a lawyer, get busy pretty often, might not be the most attentive lover but I’d be your fucking best.”

It was quiet for a while, minutes Christian was paying for but it didn’t matter, for some reason he’d gladly pay a hundred dollars just to keep Chad around. He settled back on the mattress, his eyes closing.

But when the silence continued to a worrisome length, Christian’s eyes opened and he inhaled slowly. “If you don’t want to it’s okay.”

“I want to, but, not really supposed to set these types of things up on the phone. I uh– kind of against job protocols. I’m gonna, figure out a way, to- just, call again okay? When you do, ask for me, and I’ll have a way, I swear.”

Christian laughed and nodded. For just a moment he considered how this could be some scam, a game Chad played to get people to call back, but he didn’t think that was the case. And even if it was, Christian didn’t care, he’d call Chad again whether he wanted to meet or not. “Okay, is tomorrow too soon?”

“Fuck no, if anything I can repeat the performance, best orgasm of your life. Until you come in my ass of course.”

Groaning, Christian rolled back on the bed and smirked. “Damn you and your voice. Alright, Chad, let’s see if you can work me over again.”

This was an unexpected development but Christian was more than looking forward to it.

~End


End file.
